Tadaima, Fairy Tail
by Crimson Chrysanthemum
Summary: What was this warmth? This warmth and tingling she felt every time he smiled. Was this... love? Lucy entered Fairy Tail at a young age and met Natsu. But one day, she suddenly disappears and is presumed as dead. 6 years later, she appears in front of the guild again, but she hides her true identity. She faintly smiles as she whispers, " Tadaima, Fairy Tail."No one hears but Natsu.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfiction! And kudos to MelodyKey for helping me proofread this! I hope you all enjoy! By the way, this story is most likely going to end up in a NatsuxLucy pairing. I will also include some other pairings' fluffs! (Gale, JellalxErza, etc. BUT NOT GRUVIA! Sorry for those that are Gruvia fans.)**

* * *

**Tadaima, Fairy Tail**

_Flashback:_

" _Mama, what does it feel like to have a family," the little blonde girl asked, as she gazed upwards; towards her beautiful mother's face. "Lucy-dear, what a silly question. Don't you have a nice family here?" replied the mother as she gently brushed her daughter's hair out of the way. Layla Heartfilia then placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. "When you have a family," she slowly started, "you can feel the warmth and love that they feel for you. They care for you more than anything else in the world. Even if they aren't your real family, they still love you, for you are their precious nakama." Lucy just nodded and slowly, she drifted of to sleep. Layla lightly chuckled and carried her daughter to the bed. "Remember Lucy, your nakama will always look out for you. They will take care of you in my stead. For they won't forget my face or my last wish."_

_Flashback End._

_Layla was sitting at the piano with little Lucy on her lap. They were playing the piano and smiling brightly. Then suddenly, Lucy saw Layla stand up and walk away from Lucy. " Mama. Mama? Where are you going, Mama?" cried the little girl as her mother just continued walking; without turning around or making a sound. Then, the scene changed as Lucy was watching in horror as two men in black shot her mother. Her mother then fell in slow motion to the ground. As they were escaping, Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, took out his revolver and shot the two men. The little girl ran to her mother's dead body and cried, "NO, DON'T TAKE MY MAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE MAMA! Don't go…" She sobbed as she saw body of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, on the ground; cold and lifeless._

"Mama, Mama, don't go, don't leave me here alone! Mama, Mama, Mama…" whispered the 10 year old Lucy as she her face was covered in a cold sweat, clutching her blanket tightly. Then suddenly, she jolted awake. ' That dream again? No, it wasn't really a dream. More of a nightmare.' She thought.

It had been two years since Layla Heartfilia was murdered inside the Heartfilia mansion. A proper funeral was later held for her. One year after Layla died, Jude, was overcome with grief and became submersed in work; neglecting to care for Lucy.

Two years after Layla's death, Lucy ran away from home; leaving the home and the life she used to live with her mother. She took her keys, the Celestial keys of Aquarius and Cancer, and left, heading to her destination; the only guild in Magnolia known as… Fairy Tail.

_ Flashback: _

"_Makarov-san, I was wondering. One day, my time will be up, so may I ask you to take my daughter in Fairy Tail? I want you to watch over her and give her the love and family she never had." " … Eh? Of course Layla-sama. For once she steps into Fairy Tail, she will be already considered as a dear nakama to us all." " Arigatou, Master Makarov."_

_Flashback End._

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is only the prologue, but don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter! Hopefully it will be interesting for you guys! By the way, "Tadaima" means "I'm home". Please review! I hope you guys like it! Feel free to voice out what you don't like as long as you aren't mean about it!**

**-Angie-chan :D**


	2. Chapter One: Fairy Tail?

**Hiii Everyone! Thank you to all of those people that have reviewed and followed my story! I'mso happy and thankful for you guys' support! I realized that I forgot the disclaimer last time... Oops. Anyways, here is Chapter One: Fairy... Tail?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, everything would be going downhill right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Fairy… Tail?

Normal P.O.V:

Lucy shrieked as the suddenly jolted awake. It was that dream again. The same dream she had been having for three years. The dream was nothing new, but Lucy was still just as frightened.

Lucy sat up wiped away the sweat on her forehead. Then she jumped down the tree branch she was sleeping on. Lucy looked up as tiny snowflakes began to fall. It had begun; the first snow of the season. Not wanting to dwell too long in the cold, she quickly began to run.

Lucy was on a journey. A journey to find a new home; a new life. She was looking for… a wizard guild. Running ahead with no idea where to go, Lucy bumped into a tiny, old man.

"What are you doing, little girl?" asked the white haired man. "Ano, do you know where to a guild?" replied the little girl. "Of course, come with me." Said the man as he took her hand and led her down the streets of Magnolia to a building with two big wooden doors. He opened the door with a push and brought her inside.

Inside the guild, there were bright lights. Lucy looked around and saw people drinking and laughing cheerily. She couldn't help but smile as she wandered into this building known as a guild. The man sat her on a chair and started talking to her, "Child, this is my guild, known as Fairy Tail. I am its master. My name is Master Makarov. Would you like to join?"

As Lucy was about to answer, a little boy around the same age as her with pink hair threw a punch, while shouting, "IRON FIST OF THE DRAGON!" The boy had fire surrounding his fist and fortunately, his punch had landed. Except his punch had landed on Lucy, causing Lucy to fly into the wall. However, the boy hadn't noticed that Lucy was hit and shouted, "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, GRAY?! HAHA, EAT THAT!"

The boy that Pinky was calling Gray had a huge smirk on his face. Then, he shouted, "ICE-MAKE: CANNON!" A cannon made of ice then appeared and shot ice at Pinky. Chuckling, Pinky dodged the ice shards. The ice shards then flew towards a new target; Lucy. Having recovered from being face-planted into the wall, Lucy faced a new challenge; ice shards.

As she was about to get hit, suddenly, a large hand appeared out of no where and crushed the ice into tiny smithereens. The root of the hand was none other than… Master Makarov.

Instead of the hand shrinking, it reached over and grabbed Pinky and Gray. "You brats… Did you not notice that we had a guest? Not only did you not notice, you also face-planted her into the wall!" yelled the little old man." "EH?! JII-CHAN, YOU'RE BACK!" screamed the pink-haired boy. "Well no shit, Sherlock." Muttered Gray. "EH? WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, FLAME-BRAIN?" "HUH? YOU WANNA GO, SQUINTY EYES?" "HELL YEAH, DROOPY EYES!" As the boys were about to start fighting again, the hand squeezed them tighter.

"Shut up, you two dumbasses." Said a red-headed girl dressed in armor, silencing the two boys immediately. The red-head walked over to Lucy and reached out a hand. "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." "Uhh… Nice to meet you to! My name is Lucy. Just call me Lucy." She quietly whispered.

Pinky and Gray were set free by the hand and were currently wheezing. Pinky then went over to Lucy, and put an arm around her, "Hiya, Lucy! My name is Natsu Dragneel and that retard over there with black hair is Gray! Nice to meet ya!" "Baka Natsu. Anyways, my name is Gray Fullbuster." "Nice to meet you all too, but Gray-san, why are you naked?"

Dumbfounded, Gray looked down and saw that he was only in boxers. He flushed 50 shades of red and ran away, trying to find his clothes. Lucy giggled at the sight of Gray being embarrassed. Natsu saw Lucy giggling and couldn't help to think, 'Damn, she looks cute like that." Flushing at the thought, he decided to join Lucy in laughing at Gray.

Seeing Lucy get along quite well with the rest of the guild, especially a bluenette named Levy, he smiled. He then called Lucy over. "Lucy, where do you want your stamp?" "My stamp?" replied the blonde as she looked at the master with a look of confusion. "Your guild stamp, child. You want to join the guild don't you?" He replied kindly. She quickly nodded and then pointed to her right hand and murmured, "Pink, please." Master Makarov chuckled and placed the pink Fairy Tail stamp on her hand.

Seeing the stamp, Lucy was extremely happy and ran off to show Natsu. Natsu grinned at her and dragged her to play with him. 'Ten year olds,' thought Makarov as he let out a happy sigh. Lucy had finally found a new family. And that family was none other than the only guild in Magnolia: Fairy Tail.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy was told to sleep in the same room as Erza. She and Erza shared a comfy bed together. Lucy then thought to herself, 'Mama, is this the warmth and happiness you were talking about in a family? … Mama, I think I just found my family.' Then Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep. That night, Lucy finally had a different dream. She had a dream where she was with her family, happily playing together with none other than… Natsu. She was happily smiling as she held his hand and ran around the forest together. As she was sleeping, a smile crept its way up her face.

_"I see that you have found a loving family, Lucy my dear. You know that Mama will always love you and watch you from above. Never forget that, my dear daughter. Your family will give you the love and care that I never got to show you. Take care, my darling. Sweet dreams…"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks like crap. I had a little writer's block. I'm going to try to update Chapter Two soon if I can. It may look like I update pretty fast but once school starts, I'll probably only be updating once a week or I might even take longer! I'll try to update as much as I can but forgive me if I am super slow! Anyways, please review and don't hesitate to tell me what you don't like about it! Follow the series if you like it!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	3. Chapter Two: How do you feel aboutme?

**Hey Everyone! I absolutely love all of you that reviewed, favorited, and followed! I love you all in a very appropriate way! This is a very... progressing chapter. Teehee! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, you all would have hated all the characters since they would be ugly...**

* * *

Chapter Two: How do you feel about … me?

Normal P.O.V:

_A week has passed since Lucy has joined Fairy Tail._

* * *

"LUCY! I WIN!" screamed a little blue cat as he flew over. Just as Lucy was opening her mouth to speak, the blue cat flew into her face. Lucy spit out a bunch of blue fur and managed to squeeze out a, "Happy, what are you doing, suddenly flying into my face like that?" "Lucy…" Happy the cat was suddenly cut off as Natsu came and started screaming, "HAPPY, IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN FLY! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU BEAT ME TO LUCY!"

Lucy giggled at the sight of Natsu and Happy arguing back and forth. Then, both of them turned around to face Lucy, "What are you laughing at, huh?" Happy whispered to Natsu, "Natsu, I think Luigi is out of her mind. She's a weirdo." Natsu silently agreed. "Huh? My name is Lucy!" said the 10 year old girl as a vein popped.

"Anyways, Lucy, come with me!" said Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her outside. Nearby, Mirajane, a white haired mage, whispered to Erza, "Hey, don't you think those two have got a thing for each other?" "Shut up, they're too young to be dating." Replied the red-head as she shot Mirajane a look that said 'Duh'. The look on Mirajane's showed her annoyance as she shouted, "HUH? YOU WANNA GO, ERZA?"

* * *

"Lucy, look!" shouted Natsu as he pointed to a straw hut. Lucy had a look of wonder as she and Natsu ran to the small hut with Happy flying right next to them. Lucy went in and sat down. Natsu brought Happy in and sat down next to her.

A gust of cold wind suddenly blew in and Lucy shivered. Not wanting to be a bother to Natsu, she clutched her jacket and pulled it closer to her. However, Natsu saw her and took off his scarf, then putting it on Lucy. Lucy blushed a light shade of red at the boy's actions and her cheeks' color went even darker as Natsu wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug. As the girl was bring pulled into an embrace by the pink-haired boy, she noticed his unusual warmth. It was as if he was radiating heat from his body.

Feeling embarrassed but comfortable, she murmured a barely audible, "Thanks." "No problem," replied Natsu as he flashed her a toothy grin. This only made poor Lucy blush even more. "Eh? Are you sick, Lucy?" Natsu asked, with concern. "She lllllllllliiikes you…" said Happy. Hearing his comment, Lucy went over to Happy and put a hand over his mouth, preventing the little cat from spouting more embarrassing facts.

"Shut up, baka neko. I'm fine, Natsu. Thanks for caring about me!" replied Lucy as she gave him a warming smile. Natsu blushed and turned away muttering, "No problem". Just as Happy was about to say, "You lllllllllliiike her" Natsu put a hand covering the cat's potty mouth, repeating what Lucy had said earlier. After awhile, Lucy and Happy fell asleep and Natsu placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead. He whispered, "What Happy said wasn't really a lie…" and fell asleep.

* * *

After Lucy and Natsu woke up, they realized that they were still hugging each other and let go immediately. Happy was trying to hold in his laughter when both Lucy and Natsu shot him angry glares. Happy immediately shut up.

They went back to the guild looking a little flushed and the whole guild could tell right away since the two children couldn't look each other in the eye and both of them were secretly glancing at each other. After Natsu was distracted by Happy, Levy pulled Lucy over and sat her down on a chair.

"Ne, ne. Lu-chan, how do you feel about him?" she eagerly asked. "What? About who?" replied the blonde as she had a look of confusion on her face. "You know… Natsu." Hearing his name, Lucy's cheeks immediately turned 50 shades of red. "I… don't know." Replied Lucy shyly. "Do you like him?" interrogated the bluenette. "… Yes…" muttered Lucy trying not to turn even redder. Levy looked happy and gave her best friend a big hug. Little did they know that Natsu and Happy were having a similar conversation.

"Hey Natsu? How do you feel about her?" asked Happy. "Who?" question Natsu. "Silly, Lucy of course." Natsu heard the name Lucy and turned as red as a ripe tomato. "Do you like her?" teased Happy. "…Yeah…" murmured Natsu as he tried not to let his face explode in red. Happy looked proud of his partner and told him to go confess to Lucy. Natsu had a look of shock on his face but then agreed. Levy had forced Lucy to go confess to Natsu as well...

* * *

The two met up with each other halfway and glanced at each other nervously before turning red and looking away. "Hey, I have to ask you something…" both said in unison. Looking surprised, both of them then replied, "No, you go first." They both looked at each other and giggled. "How do you feel about me?" the two of them asked in unison.

Nearby, Lisanna was listening and then she suddenly tensed up. She couldn't bear it. She wouldn't let her Natsu be taken away; she would do anything to prevent the two from being together. Anything…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hii! I hope you all enjoyed the update! I'll try to keep up this update every day thing until school starts! Please continue reviewing! Thank you all!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	4. Chapter Three: She's Gone

**Hii Everyone! I'm sorry for updating so late today! I was so busy! Thank you to all of my reviewers. followers, and favoriters! You make my day! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! Wasn't is cute? But... this chapter might be a little heartbreaking. It's a little longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Period.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Everything was Stolen from Me… It was all gone.

_"How do you feel about me?"_

Normal P.O.V:

"I like … you," they quietly whispered as the guild member crowd behind started cheering. Each member went over and gave them their congratulations; everyone except for Lisanna. She came and faked a smile. Lisanna didn't say anything but leaned closer to Lucy and whispered, "You little weasel, you may have him now but that won't last long; because I'm … going to that him from you. Just you wait…"

After hearing what Lisanna said, Lucy looked like she had seen an ugly Vulcan or something. Natsu saw the look on Lucy's face and was worried. Lucy's face was perfectly happy, red, and beautiful a few moments ago. What had Lisanna said to her to change the expression on her face so quickly?

Natsu ran over to Lisanna and caught her by the shoulder. He turned her around and glared at her, making the girl cower in fear. "What did you say to Lucy?" he said. Each word he said was filled with venom. "I… I only gave her my congratulations, Natsu." She said, as she started to cry. "Don't lie to me, dammit!" He shouted as the grip on her shoulder tightened.

Mirajane, and Elfman, Lisanna's siblings, saw their sister being forced to tears and immediately went over to restrain Natsu. "What the hell are you doing to Lisanna, Natsu?" asked Mirajane as she sent him a death glare. "I'm asking her what she said to Lucy. Don't intrude." He spat.

"Natsu… don't question her anymore. You should already know the answer to your question in your heart," said the Master, calmly. "Tch, fine." He replied as he stormed off, dragging Lucy. 'The boy is smarter than he looks…' thought Master Makarov as he silently walked back into his office.

As Lisanna saw Master leave, she got up and snuck into the bathroom right next to Master's office. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Unaware that the Master could hear everything she said next door, she said, "Jude-sama, about the deal we made… Will Natsu really be mine if you get her back? Really? Then I shall tell you where she is… Your beloved daughter is hiding in the only guild in Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Come and get her right way…" Master Makarov couldn't believe what he had just heard…

* * *

It was night as Lucy finally got Natsu to calm down. She kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight. She then skipped her way to Erza's dorm. Natsu blushed and whispered, "Goodnight, Lucy…" He took Happy and went back to the small straw hut.

* * *

_It was a grand day, for it was the wedding of our very own Lucy and Natsu. The groom was impatiently waiting for his bride to finally come. Speaking of the devil, Lucy appeared and started walking down the aisle with her father. No one could make out the face of her father but none of the guests thought it really mattered._

_ Lucy was so nervous; it was her wedding, for goodness sake's. She clutched the sleeves of her father tightly as they made their way down the aisle. _

_Just as Lucy was about to reach her stop, the man beside her suddenly pulled her closer and said, "You brat, stay here. I'm not going to let you marry this type of scum, so come back home with me." Natsu didn't even have time to speak as his fiancée and his future father-in-law disappeared into thin air._

_Natsu was dumbfounded; the love of his life had just disappeared like that. Without leaving any trace. He dropped to his feet and started cursing. This couldn't be happening; it was supposed to be the best day of his life. But somehow, the best day turned into a living nightmare._

Natsu jolted awake. He muttered, "Don't leave me, don't leave me here alone Lucy. You promised me you would stay here forever. Don't lie and leave me here… Don't go." He then realized that he had a nightmare and thought, 'Lucy would never leave me… She loves me, right?' He suddenly felt better and went back to sleep.

* * *

_"Lucy, darling, wake up. Mama has to tell you something important…" said a sweet, gentle voice. "Mama," muttered Lucy was she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Lucy, you must run away. You must leave this place and everything here. Someone has told your father where you are. He is coming here to take you away tomorrow morning. He is coming personally. You must go and escape tonight," said the voice._

_ "But Mama, I can't leave Natsu here…" the little girl whined. "You must learn to make sacrifices darling. Besides, your strings of fate are intertwined. You will not be separated from your destiny. Go, before it's too late..." said the voice, slowly trailing off._

Lucy woke up slowly. She knew that the dream she had wasn't really a dream; it was a warning, from her mother. She packed up her things and went to find the Master.

* * *

"Master," said the little girl as she shook the old man awake. "What, child? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked, still sounding sleepy. "I must leave the guild for period of time," she replied. The statement immediately woke up the old man.

"Why, child? Aren't you having fun here? Why must you leave?" he asked, sounding alarmed. "My father is coming to get me. He is coming tomorrow morning. You must tell him that I am gone. I will come back in a period of six years. Please… erase my guild mark," she replied sadly.

"I… understand my child. The six years of wait will surely be hard. But we will all wait for the day you come back to our guild." Said the Master as he slowly erased the pink guild mark on her right hand. The little girl said goodbye but then stopped. She turned around and said, "Please take care of Natsu. Make sure he forgets about me."

Master Makarov was surprised but then nodded, reluctantly of course. After the figure of Lucy disappeared into the woods, he looked up to the stars and said, "Layla-sama, is this their destined fate? Are they really meant to be separated forever?" He sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jude Heartfilia came. He pushed the doors of the guild over. Just as Natsu was about to give the man a beating, Erza stopped him and pulled him behind the counter where everyone else in the guild was hiding, excluding the Master. "Just see what he is here for before you give him a beating," she whispered.

"My name is Jude Heartfilia, and I request my daughter back," boomed the loud voice of the blonde man. Master Makarov then appeared and spoke in a grave tone, "Mr. Heartfilia, we are truly sorry, but Lucy is not here with us." 'Lucy is that ugly guy's daughter?' thought Natsu, as he was eavesdropping on the conversation with his super hearing.

"Not here? What do you mean?" questioned Jude. " … Lucy is … dead. Last night, her location was revealed by someone and she was murdered. However, her body is no where to be found." Replied the old man. 'Oh geez, I hope he doesn't realize I'm lying,' thought the Master. "Dead?" repeated Jude as his eyes widened.

He ran over to the white bob of hair that was Lisanna and grabbed her by the neck, he shouted, "You little runt! You told me she was here! You said she was alive and well! YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU BRAT!" Finally, the truth was revealed to everyone as they popped up from the counter. Lisanna had betrayed their nakama. Their blonde haired, cheerful, warming nakama. Natsu's lover was betrayed by the likes of her.

After the commotion, Jude left. He was brokenhearted and torn. His scout, Lisanna, was scared and her guild mark was erased. The guild members went one by one, and told her their last words. Natsu was last, and he said, "I… used to love you, you know?" Lisanna looked at him with her mouth open. He continued without even looking at her face, "You used to be my best friend… But now, everything is gone. Everything…" Lisanna had tears running down her face as she whispered a, "Sorry", and left.

After everyone left to go mope, Natsu dropped to his knees and said, "Why, kami? Why me? Why did you do this to me? Have I done something wrong?" Beside him, Happy was trying not to let his emotions flow out of control. A teardrop fell onto the cold wooden floor. Natsu was crying; the first time he cried since Igneel had left him.

Natsu started sobbing as he remembered the dream he had last night. It was the same ending. Lucy had left him in the end. It was all gone; everything was taken from him.

* * *

**Hii! Did you all like this chapter? I'm sorry if it was too heartbreaking for you all! I'll try to make things better next chapter! Please review, favorite, or follow! Just keep doing whatever you do! Thank you for supporting me! If you didn't like something, don't keep it to yourself! Tell me! **

**Ja'ne! **

**Angie-chan :D**


	5. Chapter Four: Six Year Anniversary

**Hii Everyone! Thank you so much to all of the people who like my story! I know you are all waiting to see what happens next. However, the Lucy coming back part will be split into two parts. This is part one! Part two is coming out tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does... Duh. Everyone knows that.**

Chapter Four: Six Year Anniversary

"_Everything had disappeared… everything I ever treasured had slipped through my fingers."_

* * *

Jude looked at the portrait of his beloved wife that was hanging on the wall. He sighed and said, "Today is the day, isn't it Layla? It's been six years since that day… Was I wrong? All I wanted was for her to live a better life. I didn't want her to suffer. But was I wrong to do those things for her? Did I cause this?"

He then looked at the smaller picture of a blonde girl sitting on his desk. "Lucy… I'm sorry. You thought that I have always forgotten this day, but the date will always be etched into my heart. … Happy 16th birthday, my dear daughter. I guess its time for me to join you and your mother…" quietly whispered Jude as his eyes closed slowly and his head fell onto his desk.

A maid walked in only to see her master lying lifeless on the desk. She screamed and called for the rest of the maids to come. Then the news was announced to all of Fiore; Jude Heartfilia was dead. The Heartfilia family is no more.

* * *

'Today is the day she's coming back isn't it? It's been so long… Everything is so different right now…' thought Master Makarov as he smiled faintly. He sat down at his desk and opened a letter with the seal of Lucy Heartfilia on it.

_Dear Master,_

_ I realize that it has been almost six years. Are you doing well? I'm sorry that I haven't written a letter to you in a long time. I made you worry. But I wanted to let you know that I'm… I'm coming back. I'll appear in diner in Hargeon. I'll be there on … the six year anniversary of that day. Please come meet me personally, don't send anyone else. Especially … him. I'm also changing my name to … Lissana. It's different from the white haired girl's name. I just don't want anyone to recognize me yet._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Master Makarov closed the letter and said, "Child, it doesn't matter what you tell me… I'm still sending Natsu. You know you lllllllllllliiike him."

* * *

Natsu was sitting alone in the straw hut. The same little straw hut he sat in six years with Lucy, before she was… killed. He put his head down on his knees for a moment and said, "It's been six years already, huh. Six years since you left me. Six years since Master told me to forget you. But I couldn't do it. Never have I forgotten you, I cherished every moment we shared, and I buried it in my heart. I never forgot you these past six years. But the question is, did you forget me?"

He paused for a moment, as if he were waiting for an answer. But there was only silence. He stood up and left the hut. He was going on a quest that the Master forced him to go on with Happy. Something about finding someone important in Hargeon… 'Geez, if it's so important, why doesn't he just go himself,' thought Natsu as he stormed off to find Happy.

* * *

Lucy sat in a booth waiting for the Master to come. She was so happy that she would be able to see every one in the guild again. Especially … Natsu. She wanted to see how much he had grown over the past six years. 'Does he still have his pink hair? Is his face still handsome? And does he still … love me?' wondered Lucy. She giggled and sipped on her water.

* * *

Natsu went into the diner that Jii-chan had told him to go into. He sighed as he and Happy went in. Then Happy said something alarming, "Isn't that … Lucy?" Natsu immediately looked over to where Happy was pointing. His eyes widened as he saw blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl was smiling a signature Lucy smile and was sipping on water. She looked as if she were waiting on someone. Natsu immediately ran over, startling the girl.

Lucy's smile faded as she saw a familiar figure, and that figure had belonged to none other than … Natsu. He was running towards her and he sat down right across from her, grinning and gasping for air. "Natsu?" Lucy blurted out. After hearing what she had said, she covered her mouth. "Are you Lucy?" asked Natsu excitedly, as if he were a five year old kid during Christmas.

Lucy regained her composure and tried not to lose it again as she heard Natsu call her name. 'He still remembers me," she thought. " … No. Did Master Makarov send you? My name is Lissana, with two 's' and one 'n'," she replied trying not to scream out, "YES! I LOVE YOU!" "Oh…" replied Natsu dejectedly as he started to leave. 'What?' thought Lucy as she saw Natsu about to leave. Then she shouted, "Natsu, can you take me to Fairy Tail and help me join?"

Natsu faked a smile and said, "Sure." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the train that went to Magnolia. Lucy grinned and made Natsu blush a slight pink. 'Wait, what am I doing? I can't be blushing! I only like Lucy, not this Lissana chick. I only like Lucy, I only like Lucy, I ONLY LIKE LUCY! But wait, she does remind me of Lucy…' he thought. Then Lucy asked with concern, "Are you okay, Natsu?" "I'm fine," muttered Natsu as he dragged her onto the train.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sorry if that was a poopy chapter... I'm having slight writer's block. Anyways, thank you for doing what you do and keep doing what you do! Help me improve! Thanks! P.S Don't you just love Master here?**

**Ja'ne**

**Angie-chan :D**


	6. Chapter Five: Tadaima

**Hii Everyone! I'm sorry that I updated so late in the day... This chapter is kinda short as well. But I hope you all like it. Some of you were wondering why I didn't want Lucy to reveal her identity so now I'm am going to explain. Reason 1: To make the story longer. Reason 2: Lucy originally wanted Natsu to forget about her. Reason 3: To force you to keep on reading - Bahaha! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this so many times!? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Tadaima

_"Her hair, her eyes, her smile. Every part of her reminds me of Lucy. But she's someone I don't recognize. So why does my heart recognize her? Tell me, kami, why? Why am I so attracted by her?"_

* * *

After the train to Magnolia started moving, Natsu immediately got sick. Lucy sat right across from him trying to hold in her laughter. "Hey, don't laugh at me like that Lissana," said Natsu as his face turned blue. He clutched his stomach and tried not to puke. "Don't talk. Who knows, you might puke in the middle of a sentence," she said as she opened up a brown paper bag handing it to Natsu. "Whoa, Luigi's a magician," shouted Happy as Lucy shot him a glare.

"My name is Lucy, you baka neko," shouted Lucy as she turned her head away and started fuming. Natsu immediately went out of his motion sickness state and stared at her, "You said… your name is Lucy?" he questioned. "What? No, you must have heard wrong, I said Lissana, not Lucy," she nervously said, mentally slapping herself for almost revealing her identity.

"Oh," replied Happy as he then fell asleep. But Natsu wasn't fooled, for he had good ears. He was a dragon slayer for goodness sake's. He knew that Lissana, or whoever she was had said Lucy. He thought about it for a few second before turning blue. He opened the window and leaned out; just in case he ever puked.

Lucy mentally wiped the sweat off of her face as she thought, 'I hope that fooled them, I wouldn't want my plan to be discovered this early!' She then turned to Natsu who was leaning out the window. She sweat dropped and went over to start patting him on the back to relieve him. Natsu jumped at the sudden contact and turned his head around. He saw Lissana gently patting him on the back.

She then noticed that he was looking at her and gave him a smile. The smile caused Natsu to blush and quickly turn back to the window.

* * *

The train finally stopped as they had reached Magnolia. Natsu's face returned to normal and he then jumped off the train from the window with Happy following behind. Lucy shrieked and ran to the exit, hoping that she wouldn't lose them. After the got back together, Natsu dragged Lucy down the streets of Magnolia. Now, it was Lucy's turn to blush.

* * *

When Natsu and Co. finally got to Fairy Tail, he pushed the doors open and announced loudly, "Everyone, we have a new guild member!" Everyone cheered and Master Makarov came out. Everyone went silent as the Master started to speak, "Child, what is your name?" Master Makarov tried to hide his smirk as Lucy had just remembered that the Master had sent Natsu, especially after she told him not to.

The girl gritted her teeth together and said, "Master, could I see you in your office for a moment?" She glared and gave Master Makarov a look that said, 'You old geezer, you better get your butt in that office before I explode.'

The two went into the Master's office and closed the door. After a short while, they guild members heard loud thumps. Someone was screaming, "YOU OLD GEEZER! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! NOW YOU MUST FACE MY WRATH!" Then a scream was heard. A scream that probably belonged to the Master. They all sweat dropped. Was their Master really getting beaten up by a newcomer?

Then suddenly, Cana (a brunette mage who always drinks) broke the silence by saying, "Doesn't she look a lot like … Lucy?" The guild members all gasped and tried to send her a, 'Don't you know that's taboo to Natsu look?'

However, they were all surprised when Natsu started laughing, "Haha, that's Lucy? You must be kidding me. Lucy is so much cuter than her. Besides, her name is Lissana, with two 's' and one 'n'." True, Natsu had just said that, but in his heart, he thought different. Was that girl really someone different? Was her name really Lissana, and not Lucy? But he decided to trust the girl.

Just as Natsu finished talking, Lucy burst out of Master's office shouting, "Hey Natsu, I'm cute! Don't go around talking bad about me, you bastard!" She dragged out a Master Makarov with bruises on his head and a black eye. Just as Natsu was about to start a fight, Gray and Erza held him back, forcing him to look at the Master's beaten up state.

Then Lucy said, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Lissana! I'll be a part of the guild from now on. Please take care of me!" The guild members then shouted, "Welcome to the family!" and started introducing themselves. Lucy put on a big smile and started talking to everyone.

After everyone was done, Lucy sat down on a bar stool and inaudibly whispered, "Tadaima, Fairy Tail. I'm finally back after six years of waiting." Levy asked Lissana if she had said something and Lissana just shook her head. She smiled her genuine Lucy smile and went back to chatting with the guild.

No one but Natsu had heard what Lissana said. Natsu then thought, 'She said, Tadaima. She can't be Lisanna. There was a special barrier that Master insisted on putting to keep her out. If she isn't Lisanna, then could she be …?'

He then whispered the last word out loud, "Lucy…?"

* * *

_ "You have returned to your destined fate. You have returned to the person who's string of fate is tied together with your. You two are destined to be together. But your strings will have knots. Whether you make the knots disappear or grow bigger, the decision is yours. For it is your path of life, and no one is to meddle."_

* * *

**Hii! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Ah, the barrier thing! Yeah that's pretty retarded, I just need a reason for her not to be Lisanna. I hope you don't mind! Please keep reviewing! Thank you to my supporters! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	7. Chapter Six: Team Natsu

**Hii Everyone! Thank you for liking my story! I realize that Natsu is a lot smarter in my story... Haha. That's a good thing, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, DAMMIT!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Team Natsu

_"I promised her that I would never fall in love again. Yet my heart won't listen; it keeps on beating. The person it beats for slowly patches up the hole in my heart. Her smile radiates brightly; enveloping me her warmth and love. I know that I'm in love… but what about her?"_

* * *

Lucy was balancing herself on the side as she tried to find for a place with cheap rent. She spotted a nice place and ran in. The landlady there glowered at her and offered her a room for 70,000 jewels. Lucy smiled brightly, grabbed the key and ran inside. She explored her new home set her things down before going to take a bath.

* * *

After she was done with her long bath, she went out with a towel draped around her only to find Natsu sitting on a chair eating and Happy going through her clothes. She screamed and ran back into the bathroom. Lucy calmly walked out only to find that she wasn't dreaming. She tried to find cover behind a lamp and was about to scream. As her voice was coming out, Natsu ran towards her and covered her mouth.

However, the sudden motion made Lucy's towel fall off, therefore revealing her naked body. She screamed even louder than before and quickly grabbed some clothes as she ran into the bathroom. Natsu's face flushed 100 shades of red as he heard quiet curses coming from the bathroom. Happy watched Natsu's face turn redder by the second. Blood was also dripping from his nose. Happy thought, 'He lllllllllliiikes her' before he took out a fish and started chewing on it.

Natsu went over the image of Lucy's naked body when suddenly a waterfall of blood dripped from his nose. Nearby, Happy sweat dropped. Finally Lucy came out and sent a kick a Natsu's face. Natsu was surprised and went crashing into her wall. After Happy helped pull him out from the wall, he murmured, "What was that for, Lissana?"

Lucy fumed and shouted, "What do you mean 'What was that for'? You aren't supposed to expect me to be perfectly calm after someone just barges into your house! I'm not supposed to be delighted after a guy just saw me naked! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Natsu just smiled and said, "Calm down, Luigi. I came over here to tell you something." Before he finished, Lucy cut in and said, "MY NAME IS NOT LUIGI! IT'S LISSANA!" Lucy made sure that she didn't make the same mistake twice; I mean she wasn't _that_ stupid. "Anyways, what are you here for," she continued.

Natsu replied and said, "I want you to join my team." Lucy looked shocked, she thought, 'Was I just invited to join a team that I was already a part of? Oh wait… I'm not Lucy anymore. Remember self, accept this chance as Lissana. Remember, LISSANA!' "Sure," Lucy slowly replied. Natsu gave her a toothy grin and said, "Good!" before leaving by jumping out the window.

Lucy's vein popped as she shouted, "LEAVE AND ENTER THROUGH THE DOOR, DAMMIT!"

* * *

Natsu was unconsciously smiling as he left Lucy's house. He then frowned and thought, 'What am I doing? Why am I putting Lissana into the team that Lucy was once in?' He then smiled again and thought, 'It's definitely just because she is new and she needs a team." He was reassured but then put on a frown again, 'But why am I so attached to her? Is it because she is so much like Lucy?' he thought. He put on a frustrated look and scratched head before shaking his head and suddenly increasing his speed.

* * *

Happy was behind him and sweat dropped. He thought, 'How can he change face emotions that quickly. As expected of Natsu, he is such a pro!" Happy shouted, "Aye sir!" before he started flapping his wings to catch up with Natsu.

* * *

The next day, Natsu banged on Lucy's door shouting, "Lissana, hurry up!" Lucy suddenly opened up the door and came out in a slightly revealing outfit. Natsu blushed and muttered, "You look nice today, Lissana," before walking ahead shouting, "We'll be late!" Lucy smiled at Natsu's blushing face and ran after him

After she caught up to him, she asked, "What will we be late for, Natsu?" Natsu replied by saying, "Team Natsu will be going on a quest today!" Lucy looked at him and said, "What's the reward?" Natsu and Happy sweat dropped. Happy then said, "The reward is 500,000 jewels and a golden key." Lucy's eyes turned into money signs as she started drooling.

Natsu and Happy started laughing her as Natsu went over and wiped the drool off. Lucy blushed and said, "What? I need rent money," as she started pouting. The laughter then died down as Natsu started to explain the quest.

"Apparently they want us to get rid of a dark guild of something," Natsu said looking bored. Lucy nodded as they got to the carriage. As they got in, Natsu immediately looked sick. Lucy motioned Natsu over and told him to lean on her shoulder. Natsu slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

Then suddenly, Lucy screamed into his ear, causing him to faint. Natsu then collapsed on her lap. Lucy smiled and started patting him gently. Happy looked at her and thought, 'She lllllllllliiikes him!" As if reading his mind, Lucy shot him a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Happy then looked away and started chewing on a fish. Then something made Lucy scream...

* * *

The carriage had stopped moving and after awhile, Natsu finally woke up. He sat up and realized something was missing: Lissana. He was filled with concern as he looked at Happy's face. Happy was sobbing as he said, "Natsu, save Lissana! She was taken by the dark guild! She was taken by the guild's master!" Natsu's face looked pissed as he jumped out of the carriage.

He was going to save Lissana; no matter what is takes. He was willing to die to save her. He didn't know why, but he felt that she was important to him. Without thinking harder, he ran towards the guild with Happy flying behind him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tell me if I made any mistakes! Please review! Thanks!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	8. Chapter Seven: A Broken Promise

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for still reading my story! This chapter is a long one! I hope you enjoy! I have almost reached 30 reviews! Please help me reach my feeble goal of 50 reviews! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-san does.**

Chapter Seven: A Broken Promise

_ "I was willing to risk my life to save her. I say she is just a nakama, but is that really what my heart feels? What is she to me? A nakama?"_

* * *

Natsu ran at full speed yelling, "Lissana, where are you?" He couldn't believe it; his precious nakama was captured by the dark guild, Flora Kristine, an all-boy guild. Natsu was then stopped by man with purple hair and yellow teeth. The man cackled and said, "Looking for your Hime, little boy?" The man pulled out a cell phone with a picture of Lissana tied up as the background. "She's quite a beauty, maybe if I take you out; the Master will reward her to me," cackled the ugly man.

Natsu was enraged; he wanted to punch the guy's face into the ground and then flip him over so that his face was facing the sky. Then he wanted to sit on his face and fart. Then he would leash his wrath by pooping on his face. Natsu started drooling fire as he ventured off into his thoughts. Happy and the man sweat dropped. Happy then went over to Natsu and hit him on the head. "Wake up, Natsu. Don't get distracted from your fight with the ugly man-who-doesn't-brush-his-teeth."

"Yeah!" replied the man. Happy and Natsu both snickered at the man's stupidity. The man then realized what he had said and shouted, "HEY! I BRUSH MY TEETH! BESIDES, MY NAME IS ELLINOR BEAUMONTE!" The partners, Natsu and Happy, snickered again and Natsu said while holding back laughs, "Tch, Ellinor, are you sure you're a man?"

Ellinor looked offended as he attacked Natsu shouting, "Fire Bomb!" Natsu looked at the incoming fire ball hungrily and started drooling. The fire ball grew bigger and bigger and Ellinor cackled, "Haha, boy. You're so weak; you got defeated already by my fire bomb." Happy faked a sob and shouted, "No! Natsu, my best friend? Why?" Happy cried with despair as he tried to stop a smile from creeping up his face.

The man's face suddenly turned from pure happiness to pure horror in less than a minute. The fire ball was turning smaller and smaller as Natsu sucked in the fire. Natsu grinned and said, "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu gave an evil grin as she shouted, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Ellinor jaw dropped to the ground and started to run screaming something about, "A monster, he's a monster."

Ellinor's face was priceless as the fire hit him and he fainted. Natsu gave a frown and said, "That's not nice. I'm not a monster. If I was a monster, then what would you be? A booger or something?" Happy burst out laughing and Natsu soon joined him. Natsu's face then turned serious as he reminded his partner of their main goal; getting Lissana back from the dark guild safe and sound. They quickly broke into a run.

* * *

Little did Natsu and Happy know that the Master of Flora Kristine was watching through a lacrima ball. The Master chuckled and said, "What an interesting bunch of kids, ne? What do you say, Lisanna-chan?"

The girl with white-hair behind him faked an evil smile. She then said after pausing for awhile, "Who do you think you are, calling me 'Lisanna-chan'?" She shot a dark ball of energy at him, hitting him square in the face. The ball nearly burned his eyebrows off. The man scrambled back onto his chair. He corrected himself and said, "Yes, Lisanna-sama."

The girl snickered at her servant but suddenly frowned and secretly thought, 'Natsu, what are you doing here? Don't ruin my plans of capturing Lucy… Even if you are Natsu, I'll be forced to attack you. You know I still love you but you don't want to make me angry…"

* * *

Natsu and Happy ran into another member of the guild who was quickly wiped out by him. They then ran into two more members. Natsu was pissed and went on rage mode. He shouted, "JESUS CHRIST! DO THESE PEOPLE REINCARNATE THAT FAST?" Happy sweat dropped at his partner's idiocy and whispered, "I don't really think that the people before died. They just passed out…" Natsu ignored him and shouted, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" All the members of the guild were wiped out except for the Master.

Natsu thought, 'I'm coming to save you, Lissana. Just wait for me, I'm coming.' He stopped as a voice boomed loudly, "Stop right there, you foolish child. How dare you walk into the territory of Flora Kristine?" Natsu glared at the man and said, "Give me back Lissana before I burn down your whole guild?" Natsu then noticed that there was a shadow behind the Master. It was a shadow of a girl; he knew that the Master was a man (probably).

* * *

Lisanna saw that Natsu was staring at her and thought, 'Shit, he noticed me. I have to go hide somewhere.' She ordered her servant, Jeaniffer (the Master of the dark guild), to stay while she walked away to her room. She thought, 'Damn, that Lucy. Even after six years, Natsu still loves her. Even after she hid her identity, Natsu still loved the new her. What was it about her that Natsu didn't see in me?'

She stormed off and took out her lacrima ball to watch the fight ensue.

* * *

Natsu glowered at the Master. The Master smiled wickedly and said, "Hello, sweetheart. My name is Jeaniffer. Now watch me baby, as I defeat you." Natsu and Happy stared in disgust. Happy turned around to puke. Natsu wanted to puke too, but he just kept on staring in disbelief. "Now I know that my face is beautiful, but it isn't nice to stare, my beloved," Jeaniffer continued.

Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore, he spit out puke like he would breathe out his attack, 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. Instead of fire coming out, it was puke. All of the nasty substance landed on the Master; making him faint instantly.

Natsu sweat dropped. But he realized that the Master hadn't told him where Lissana was. Natsu then got an idea. He would follow the scent of the woman that had escaped before. Surely that woman would know where Lissana was. He started sniffing and frowned. The scent was familiar. It was as if he knew since his childhood. Yet it was a little different. The old scent was mixed with a new scent; disgusting old lady perfume.

Natsu gagged and ran towards the scent. He burst the door open and only found a letter on the bed. However, he noticed that the previous occupier had just left. He looked outside the window only to see a flash of hair. White hair. Styled in a bob. Natsu pushed the thought aside and read the letter. It said:

_The person you want it hanging in the ice room. Go get her… if you can. We'll meet soon enough, Natsu. You can count on that._

_ Sincerely, Your Love. 3 _

Natsu dropped the letter and ran to the room that had the coldest air surrounding it. He opened the door and found Lissana inside; freezing her butt off. She was shivering a lot so he took off his scarf and gently put it around her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the room. Natsu noticed that Happy was about to say something so he shot the cat a look that said, 'Not the right time, Happy.' After receiving the look, Happy nodded and started chewing on a fish.

While he was carrying her, Natsu thought, 'That flash of white hair. It couldn't be … Lisanna?' As he was about to think further, Lucy woke up. She mumbled something before noticing that she was in Natsu's arms. She blushed immediately and jumped out. Natsu mentally chuckled, 'She can be so cute sometimes,' he thought.

Then he mentally frowned and thought, 'Wait, did I just call her cute?' Natsu shook his head and tuned back in to what Lissana was saying. "… Was I heavy, Natsu?" she asked, still blushing heavily. "Yeah, heavy as hell," Natsu joked.

Lucy started moping in a corner. Natsu just sweat dropped. He then went over to her and said, "I was just kidding, Liss," he said in a comforting tone. Lucy then smiled brightly again and got up. As they were exiting the guild, Lucy stopped. Natsu bumped into her back and rubbed his head. He thought, 'Damn, does she have a back made of steel of something?'

Lucy started talking and said, "Hey Natsu, don't you think it's fate that brought us together again and again, time after time?" Hearing Lucy's words triggered a flashback for Natsu.

_Flashback:_

_Ten year old Lucy got up from the ground and said to Natsu, "Thank you, Natsu. Thanks for saving the damsel in distress like a knight in shining armor again." Natsu blushed and muttered a, "No problem." Lucy giggled and continued, "Will you always be there to save me? Time after time? What if one day I go missing? What if I just … disappear? Will you come find me and bring me back again?"_

_Natsu blurted out, "Of course!" immediately. Lucy smiled and continued, "Hey Natsu, don't you think it's fate that brought us together again and again, time after time?" Natsu mumbled, "Yeah sure." Lucy continued on, "Natsu, if I disappear one day, will you come find me?" she asked._

_Natsu had a look of worry on his face as he said, "Of course! I'll search the whole entire world until I find you! But you won't leave me right? Promise?" Lucy laughed at the boy's cuteness and said, "I promise you… Natsu. I won't ever leave you." The two then fell asleep under the stars that night._

_Flashback End._

Lucy realized what she had just said and quickly said, "Nevermind, Natsu. You don't have to answer that." She quickly ran away dragging Happy with her. Natsu just stood there dumbfounded. He recalled the day when he they were at the funeral of Lucy.

_Flashback: _

_ It was raining heavily as he dropped to his knees sobbing. He cried, "Why, Lucy? You promised me that you would never leave me! Why are you breaking that promise? You promised…" Even after everyone left, Natsu just kneeled there sobbing. He refused to leave. Finally, after three days, Master Makarov dragged him back to the guild. _

_Flashback End._

Natsu thought to himself, 'She… had said those same words. Those exact words. Could it be…?" Then Natsu noticed that everyone was gone. He broke into a run shouting, "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"

Standing on a tree nearby, Lisanna glowered and cursed silently. "I'll never forgive her, Natsu. I'll kill her with my own hands for hurting you. Just you wait, Lucy Heartfilia. Your time is coming…" she said as she slowly trailed off. Lisanna then disappeared into thin air.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty long right? Haha, the dark guild's name is so feminine. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! It was pretty heart moving near the end right? Hahaa, I'm sorry if there is too little fluff in this... Please continue reviewing, following and favoriting! I'll try to list all of my reviewers in Chapter Nine! **

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	9. Chapter Eight: A Black Potion

**Hii Everyone! We are slowing getting to my goal of 50 reviewers! Thank you all for the continuous support! This chapter is a little short but it is quite revealing! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Black Potion

_"Was the person really her? That person's everything is so similar to her. That person tells me her name is Lissana, but I doubt it. When will she tell me who she is? When will she stop hiding? But I'm scared. If she tells me, will kami-sama take her away from me again?" _

* * *

Lucy sleeping in her bed peacefully when she noticed it was exceptionally hot. She slowly opened her eyes and found … Natsu … drooling fire. She yelped which disturbed Natsu. He immediately said, "Don't worry, Lissana. I'll protect you," and sent a punch aimed straight at Lucy. The punch sent Lucy flying and she landed right into the wall.

Natsu then rubbed his eyes and woke up. That's right; he punched Lucy into a wall while he was still sleeping. He opened his eyes and found Lucy stuck in a wall. Natsu wondered out loud, "Why are you stuck in a wall, Lissana? Do you like sleeping there?" He heard a bunch of angry, muffled curses as a reply.

Natsu just chuckled and went over to where Lucy was stuck and pulled her out. After using too much force, Natsu sent Lucy flying back into her bed. The commotion woke Happy up and he muttered, "Eh? Why are you here, Lissana?"

Lucy's vein popped as she shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY AM I HERE'? I LIVE HERE! THE QUESTION IS WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH NATSU? WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MY BED?" After Natsu got Lucy to calm down, he just whined, "Lissana, your bed is more comfortable though…"

Lucy finally giggled and just got to the point, "Why are you here though, seriously?" Natsu pouted and replied, "I was going to get you to go on a quest with us…" Lucy smiled brightly and quickly agreed. They packed their things and left.

* * *

Team Natsu finished their quest rather quickly. However… Natsu destroyed the whole town, so their reward was cut in half. Natsu also insisted on walking instead of taking the train. Lucy was moping all the way home when she suddenly got thirsty. But they couldn't find any nearby water source.

After 3 hours, Lucy fainted on the ground. Natsu got worried and carried her all the way to the nearest town. Halfway there, they met a strange peddler. The peddler looked familiar to Natsu but he was too worried about Lissana to notice. The peddler started cackling as she handed Natsu a black potion.

The peddler said in a high voice, "Natsu, if you let your partner drink that then she should wake up." Natsu looked puzzled as he thought, 'How did that peddler know my name?' As if reading his mind, the peddler replied, "I know your name because everybody knows the legendary Salamander from Fairy Tail."

After pausing for a moment, Natsu replied the peddler, "No thanks. I'll just take her to the nearest town. The peddler's lips formed a frown. Then, she put on an evil smile and forced the liquid down Lucy's throat.

Natsu looked shocked as he realized that Lucy had swallowed the whole thing. Before he was able to attack the female peddler, she had vanished into thin air. Natsu silently cursed and quickly ran to the guild. He was betting that Mirajane would know how to get Lissana to spit the liquid out.

* * *

After they reached the guild, Natsu busted the doors open. He quickly ran to Mirajane and shouted, "Mira! Some old peddler made Lissana drink a black potion!" Mira's face was filled with horror was she realized what Natsu was talking about. "A-a b-b-b-black p-p-p-potion?" she stuttered out. "Yeah! Help her, Mira!" Natsu yelled.

The Master came out after he had heard Natsu. 'A black potion? There are only two types of black potions. One that freezes your internal body temperature and … Oh no.' he thought. He rushed to where Natsu was. He felt Lissana's forehead and it was burning. 'The forehead is burning. Those are symptoms of the … other type of black potion.' The Master thought.

"Natsu…" started Master Makarov. "Lissana will be fine, it's just…" before the Master got to finish, Erza gasped. All heads turned to what Erza gasped at. Lissana was turned into a five year old child. And that child was the spitting image of Lucy. Their Lucy Heartfilia that died six years ago.

Natsu just gaped at the child and blurted out, "You're so small, Lissana." That earned him sweat drops from everyone in the guild. Master thought, 'Well no shit, Sherlock Natsu.' Lissana looked confused as she replied, "Who is Lissana? My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu's jaw dropped. The truth was finally revealed. Lissana was really Lucy. The Lucy that everyone thought had died. Lissana was his Lucy. The Lucy that he never forgot about and still loved dearly. Little Lucy just grinned.

* * *

Lisanna watched from her lacrima ball and cursed. "Dammit, I made the wrong black potion. I made the one that turns people into little kids for 5 days." She cursed again and started thinking her next move.

* * *

_"My dear daughter, fate never fails to bring two lovers together. Fate has done it again. But fate can't control what happens next. Make wise decisions, my dear Lucy."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hii! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Lucy's secret is revealed! Lucy's a little kid now! How will things turn out now? Please keep reviewing! School is almost starting so I'm gonna start updating slower now. Possibly every weekend only instead of updating every day... :( Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	10. Chapter Nine: She Has To Stay With Me?

**Hi! So, you know how I said I would list all of my reviewers this chapter? I ran out of time to do it so I'm going to postpone it to when i get 50 reviews. I'm sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter Nine: She Has To Stay With Me?

_"I know who she really is now, but does she still love me? It's been six years already. She must've met someone else right? I shouldn't … get my hopes up."_

* * *

"So… the potion she drank made her turn into a five year old?" asked Natsu as he scratched his head. "Yeah," sighed Master Makarov. They then turned to the squealing five year old Lucy. Lucy was playing peek-a-boo with Mirajane. The Take Over mage was changing faces every time she opened her hands

Lucy was giggling playfully and clapped her hands. At first, she didn't know anybody, but got acquainted quickly. She then stopped laughing and came over to Natsu. She started hugging his legs. Natsu bent down to Lucy's level. She let go of his leg and asked, "W-What's your name?"

Natsu blushed at the little girl's beautiful smile. 'Wait, what the hell? Am I blushing? A frickin' five year old is making me blush?' he thought. Realizing that Lucy was waiting for a reply, he quickly said, "My name is Natsu."

The little girl smiled a toothy grin and Natsu noticed that she one of her teeth was missing. Lucy then attempted to say his name, "Nat-choo, Nat-choo," she said. She then frowned. Natsu was chuckling and said, "Ah, it's okay if you jut call me Nat-choo, Luce." Lucy's frown turned into a big smile as she opened her arms wide.

Getting the message, Natsu picked Lucy up and started carrying her. He started making airplane noises and flew Lucy around; occasionally throwing her up into the air. 'Awww, Natsu is such a fatherly figure,' thought the guild members. However, their opinion soon changed as Natsu threw Lucy up into the air, but failed to catch her.

Everyone realized that Lucy was about to fall and shuffled to try to catch her. They ended up tripping on each other. Then Lucy landed with a soft thump and someone's stomach. Someone's naked stomach, that is. Everyone looked up to see Lucy sitting on… Gray's back.

Gray groaned and gently pushed Lucy off of his stomach before sitting up. His eyes widened as he looked at the little girl. "Lucy?" questioned Gray. Lucy turned around to face Gray and her face lit up immediately.

"Gurey-nii? You got a lot bigger!" asked Lucy as she hugged him. Natsu watched Lucy hug the stripper and his heart immediately clenched. 'Wait, what is wrong with me? Damn heart, she's just hugging him; nothing more than that. Stop overreacting.' Gray looked at the five year old Lucy and said, "And you got a lot smaller. You lost your… assets."

Everyone sweat dropped at Gray. Then, Evergreen suddenly spoke up. "How do you know Gray-kun, Lucy-chan?" Everyone nodded their head; they wondered the reason why Lucy only recognized Gray. Gray gave a 'Because-I'm-awesome' look. Natsu's vein popped and would've punched him if Mira didn't stop him.

"That's because Gurey is my onii-chan!" said Lucy, her voice filled with glee. Everyone's jaw dropped. Gray just nodded and said, "Well, her parents are my adoptive parents…" Then suddenly, a blue-haired girl burst in and started shouting, "GRAY-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T LEAVE JUVIA BEHIND!" Gray's face showed pure horror went to hide behind the counter.

However, the bluenette caught him and pulled him into a tight hug. Everyone sweat dropped as they saw Gray struggling for air. "J-Juvia…" wheezed Gray. The girl named Juvia let go and stared at Lucy. "L-Love rival-desu," whispered Juvia. Everyone double sweat dropped at Juvia's extreme jealousy. How could she be jealous of a five year old?

They all pushed that aside for a moment. Natsu then spoke up, "But who is she going to stay with? I mean, she can't live by herself…" They all nodded in agreement. There was a pause for awhile, and suddenly, a light bulb went off. They all pointed to a certain someone… Natsu.

Natsu looked shocked and screamed, "WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF HER? HELL NO! WHY NOT GRAY? HE'S HER BROTHER!" Before Natsu was allowed to continue, Gray covered his mouth. "Natsu, don't curse in front of Lucy. She's five," whispered Gray. Mira nodded and said, "That's right, Natsu. We can't leave her with Gray. What if she starts randomly stripping? She's a girl! We can't have that."

Natsu sweat dropped and reluctantly agreed. He scooped Lucy up in his arms and left; heading to his house. Everyone waved goodbye to the tiny Lucy and went back to work. Natsu sighed opened the door to his house. Lucy looked worried and said, "Are you okay, Nat-choo?" Natsu paused for a moment and put on a grin. "Of course!" he replied.

Lucy smiled brightly and soon fell asleep. Natsu chuckled softly and laid her under the bed covers. Natsu yawned and got in with her, falling asleep in a short amount of time. However, before he fell asleep, he murmured a quiet, "Goodnight." Natsu then closed his eyes and didn't notice a smile creep its way onto Lucy's face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Thanks you for reading this chapter! Please look forward to the next chapter! Please review and help me reach my goal of 50 reviews! We are getting there guys! Thank you! I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet your expectations. I'll try harder next chapter!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	11. Chapter Ten: A Bath With Natchoo

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for finally helping me reach my goal. I have over 55 reviews! I'm so happy! As I promised, the reviewer named will be posted at the bottom! Thank you all so much! Also, someone had asked why Lucy did not recognize Gray when she first entered the guild. I will explain that next chapter! It will all make sense then! Anyways, I got this chapter's idea from a Bleach fanfic called "A Child's Play." Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Period.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Bath with Nat-choo

_"Stop it, little Lucy. Stop making my heart beat for you. It's not right. I'm not a pedophile… You too, heart. Stop beating for a five year old with no assets. I'm not a pedo… I'm not a pedo… I REPEAT! I'M NOT A PEDO!"_

* * *

Natsu slowly stirred awake from sleep. He found a tuft of blonde hair in his mouth. 'Eew," he thought and spit it out. Then, he slowly got up and found Lucy's arms around his waist. He was just about to say that she was cute… until he saw two wet spots. One wet spot was on his shirt. He found a line of saliva connecting to Lucy's mouth. 'Disgusting' he thought, 'she drooled on me.'

Natsu then looked at the other wet spot. It was near his butt. The puddle had a hint of yellow. 'Did I… pee myself?' he stupidly thought. He then saw that Lucy's pants were wet. He sweat dropped and thought out loud, "She's five, but she still pees her pants?"

His voice woke Lucy up. The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once she was fully awake, she stared at the two puddles; looking back and forth (so she can give them an equal amount of attention). She sheepishly smiled looked up to see Natsu's expression.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was looking at him so he just showed her his toothy grin. Her face looked reassured and she smiled back. Natsu carried her in his arms and brought her to the table. Natsu sat her down in a chair and went to wake Happy up. As he was about to go, he felt a tug on his pants.

He bent down to Lucy's eye level and gently asked, "What is it? Do you need something?" Lucy smiled and said, "Nat-choo, if you are looking for Happy-san, he's at Wendy-san's house. Remember?" Natsu paused for a moment and thought. Then a light bulb went off and he said, "Oh yeah!" He grinned again and patted Lucy's head as gratitude. Lucy just blushed and muttered, "No problem."

Natsu didn't notice Lucy's blush and went to go prepare breakfast. He came back to the table after a few minutes and set the food down on the table. Natsu immediately started wolfing down the food. Meanwhile, Lucy just stared at the food. She asked, "Nat-choo? Is this meat?" With his mouth full of food, he said, "Yeah," accidentally spitting some meat on the table.

Then, Lucy started crying. Natsu immediately stopped eating and went over to Lucy. His face was full of worry and he asked, "What's wrong?" Lucy stopped crying for a moment and said, "I can't believe it. Nat-choo is a murderer." After that, she started crying again. Natsu sweat dropped.

Then, he reassured her, "No, Lucy. I uh… didn't kill this… thing. The butcher did." Lucy immediately stopped crying and gave a big toothy smile. "Ok then. As long as Nat-choo didn't kill anything," she said cheerily as she started eating. Natsu just sweat dropped and went back to eating. However, Natsu choked on a bone and ended up spitting everything in his mouth on Lucy.

Lucy was a complete mess. Not only did she pee herself, she was covered in Natsu's half-chewed meat. Natsu laughed sheepishly and tried to clean Lucy up. After he got most of it off, he realized that she was starting to stink. Really badly. Not to mention that he had a stronger sense of smell. God, she need a bath; very, _very_ badly.

Natsu bent down slowly to Lucy's level. "Luce, can you take a bath by yourself?" he asked. Lucy paused for a moment before replying, "No!" Her words were full of pride and happiness. Natsu sweat dropped and thought, 'Wait, if she doesn't know how to take a bath by herself, doesn't that mean that I have to…?' Natsu's jaw dropped.

Natsu was so confused. Then, he thought of something. He would force one of the girl's in the guild to bathe her. 'Hah, I'm so smart.' He picked the little girl up and ran for straight for the guild.

* * *

"MIRAAA!" shouted Natsu as he barged into the guild. The white haired bar maid looked at him and asked, "What is it, Natsu?" Natsu hurried over to the bar counter and sat down on a bar stool; placing Lucy on the one next to him.

"Miraaa! I need you to give Lucy a bath!" he said, still panting for air. Mira, being the matchmaker she is, decided to reply by saying, "Natsu, me and all of the other girls in the guild are going uh… shopping today. Sorry, I can't help you." Natsu looked in despair. Nearby Cana was drinking her usual barrel. 'Ah, demon Mirajane,' thought Cana as she chuckled and went back to her barrel.

Natsu was silent for awhile before he sighed and muttered, "Fine, I'll wash Lucy myself." He picked Lucy up and sulked all the way back home. Lucy looked at Natsu with her big eyes and asked, "Are you okay, Nat-choo?" Natsu just smiled and brought her inside.

Natsu then bent down to Lucy and said, "Lucy, let's go take a bath, okay?" Lucy nodded vigorously and followed Natsu into the bathroom. Natsu found an outfit that Happy wanted. It was way too big for Happy; it was more little Lucy size. But Happy insisted as said that it would be for when he grew larger. 'Obviously, that didn't happen,' thought Natsu as he snorted.

Lucy went in first to take off her clothes. Natsu sighed; trying to prepare himself for what would come next. He breathed in a deep breath and went in; closing his eyes. What was in the room? Low and behold the naked body of five year old Lucy.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, as promised, I will list all the names of my reviewers! If I miss you or if I spell your name wrong, please tell me so I can change it!**

**Thank you to all of you guys:**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**

**FairyFan12 (Guest)**

**EvilAngel07**

**angelg0722**

**StarShield3**

**Guest (8/25/12)**

**SnowBunny (Guest)**

**Guest (8/24/12)**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**

**KagomeUchiha101**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Clumsy Mustache**

**Zelinkfan123**

**LuckyLifeSmile**

**Never again 10**

**Erza Scarlets**

**DarkXFeatheredCosmic**

**desandted**

**Guest (8/20/12)**

**Fairy Tail Lover (Guest)**

**MelodyKey**

** . **

**Mio Heartfillia999**

**AngelDevilButterfly139**

**Salamander (Guest)**

**Crazyreader241**

**I especially want to thank GoldenRoseTanya for being my first reviewer, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail for always reviewing, MelodyKey for helping me. Thank you to all of the other important people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You don't know how much you all mean to me. Thank you so much for supporting my story. I'll try to update soon!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	12. Chapter Eleven: I'M NOT A PEDO!

**Hii Everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks! School just started and the teachers are so annoying telling me to buy all this extra stuff! Anyways, this chapter is sort of short because I have SO MUCH homework. Anyways, remember when I said that I would explain why Lucy didn't recognize Gray at first... well nevermind. That will be postponed to next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: This is kinda getting old. It's not even funny anymore. I don't own it, darn it.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: I'M NOT A PEDO!

_"Dammit, dammit. Dammit all to hell. ME, the great Natsu Dragneel is not a pedo. Okay, maybe just a little bit. Or a lot. But still, I'll only be a pedo for like, what? 3 more days? Yeah. Its only 3 more days, Natsu. Hang in there. I just have to wait for Lucy to turn back into her normal self. Then I won't be classified as pedo anymore. Wait… Wait… Wait..."_

"Nat-choo, where are you? I'm getting scared…"whimpered a small voice. "U-Uhhh. I-I-I'll be right there, Lucy," replied a shaky, stuttering voice. "Ok!" shouted the first, cheerful voice. Outside of the bathroom, Natsu sighed, closed his eyes, and slowly opened the door saying, "I'm coming in, okay Lucy?" He walked in, eyes still closed.

He was led by the sound of Lucy's voice and picked her up. He gently sat her down into the bathtub; hoping that the bath was full of bubbles. When Lucy started giggling, he assumed that she was playing with the bubbles or something. He slowly opened his eyes and thought, 'Phew, stage one done. I shouldn't have to see her actually naked right?'

_That's what you think… _

'What?' thought Natsu as he heard a voice in the back of his head. He just ignored it and looked at Lucy playing happily. A small smile crept it's way up to Natsu's face as he saw Lucy. He chuckled and said to Lucy, "Having fun aren't we, Lucy?" When Lucy grinned and nodded, he continued, "You can wash yourself right?"

Lucy paused for a moment, as if she were thinking. Natsu tensed and prayed that she knew, or else he would be _doomed._ Lucy grinned and said, "Of course I do, Nat-choo!" Natsu sighed in relief and said, "Alright then, get going."

He closed his eyes to rest a bit. Then the thought hit him. 'I… have to dress her, don't I?'

_You finally figured it out, genius. Took you long enough._

Natsu's vein popped as he had heard the voice's last statement. Then, he heard a snicker and was about to explode when Lucy said, "I'm done, Nat-choo!" Natsu was awoken from his thoughts and said, "Alright." He sighed and turned to face Lucy. He blushed beet red when he saw that Lucy was standing up in the bathtub… Meaning that all of her glory was showing.

Natsu was _this_ close to nose bleeding when he instinctively threw Lucy a towel. Thankfully, Lucy got the message and wrapped the towel around her; drying herself in the process. When Natsu noticed that she was done drying herself, he handed her the outfit that he had picked out for her. More like the only outfit that fit… Natsu hoped that Lucy wouldn't have any troubles putting on the clothes or else…

Lucy started putting on her clothes and the worst came… She said, "Nat-choo, I… I'm stuck." Blood started dripping down his nose when he heard what the girl had said. He slowly turned around and helped her put on the clothes. When they were done, they went outside.

Then suddenly, Gray barged in and shouted, "Where is Lucy, flame-brain?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lucy in her… clothes. Lucy was wearing a panda bear costume. Gray looked behind Lucy to see Natsu on the floor, unconscious while also drenched in a pool of blood. Gray's vision returned to the little girl and thought, 'C-Cute…'. A few moments later, Gray was also unconscious and drenched in blood…

* * *

Time Skip: 3 days later

Natsu was already really comfortable helping Lucy take baths. He had improved a lot already. Not that he was proud of it. Not really, just a little bit. Just a teeny bit. Ok, maybe Natsu was really, _really_ proud of himself. Lucy was already inside the bathroom. Natsu was just about to in when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Nat-choo… I love you!" shouted the little Lucy. Natsu had no problem noticing the happiness in Lucy's voice. Natsu immediately blushed a thousand shades of red before he opened his mouth to speak. However, Lucy's voice cut him off. "Nat-choo, let's get married! I heard from Mira-san that if you love someone, you should get married!"

Natsu's jaws dropped as he heard Lucy's words. He tried to keep the color of his face from reddening as he made a mental note to reprimand and remind Mira to fill Lucy's mind with her weird ways. Silence filled the room Natsu realized that Lucy was waiting for an answer. Natsu sighed as his face returned to a more normal color. He walked into the bathroom while replying, "Hai, hai. I love you too."

"Really?" replied Lucy. However, Natsu didn't notice that something about Lucy was different. Something about her voice was… unusual. It sounded more… mature. When Natsu opened his eyes, he realized why her voice was so different. Lucy was… back into her hourglass figure. And that meant that her assets were back. And she was also… naked.

Natsu's nose started bleeding intensely as Lucy had registered the current situation. She quickly sank into the bathtub and under the bubbles. As she was about to shout at Natsu for being a pervert, she noticed that Natsu had fainted. Natsu was lying in a pool of nose blood. Lucy screamed loudly. Like, _really loudly._

_'I…I just saw adult Lucy naked… THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT TO ASK JII-CHAN! I FORGOT TO ASK AT EXACTLY WHAT TIME WAS LUCY SUPPOSED TO TURN BACK! IF I KNEW THEN I COULD'VE AVOIDED THIS PERVERTED SITUATION. LUCY'S GONNA KILL ME WHEN I WAKE UP! BUT I NEED HER TO SPARE ME FOR AWHILE. I NEED TO MURDER JII-CHAN FIRST!'_ He thought.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did! :P Lucy is back and Natsu been drowning in his blood a lot lately... It's really not good for his health. Anyways, thank you for reading my crap! I'll try to update as soon as I can. The next chapter will probably be out next week. But I'm not really sure... Anyway, until next time, my fellow readers!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**

**P.S You may think that I actually have a lot of time because I am constantly reading fanfics. But actually, I read that on the go and I am actually super busy. I'm so busy that I'm getting dark circles and wrinkles! I'm not ready for the flabby arms yet! **

**Bye! (For realz this time)! XD**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Don't Forget

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! And when I said that some stuff will be explained this chapter... I sorta lied. The Gray and Lucy fiancee thing will be postponed again to next chapter. Sorry if you were looking forward to it. ;( Anyways, this chapter is pretty dramatic and there is a gigantic cliffhanger. Thank you all for waiting for me to update! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song below. Guess what song it is... (Psst. It's Demi Lovato. Its a good song. Go listen)**

**BTW, anybody read Fairy Tail 301 yet? SO INTERESTING!**

Chapter Twelve: Don't Forget

* * *

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?  
Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it  
So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget  
We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it  
Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all  
And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us  
Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

* * *

_The blood from Natsu's nose was flowing uncontrollably. Soon, he went unconscious. _

* * *

'Huh?' thought Natsu as he saw his own body on the floor lying unconscious. Then, Natsu thought of Lucy and her… features in naked glory. He immediately blushed 20 shades of red. Then he paused. 'Why am I out of my body? … Wait…WHAT?! I CAN'T BE DEAD! FORGIVE ME, KAMI! GIVE ME MY YOUTH BACK!' he thought. Then, he noticed a faraway figure with snow-white hair. He could make out the figure to be girl, but that was it. He squinted his eyes in hope of trying to figure out the person.

The girl made a high-pitched giggle and spoke, with a familiar voice. "Natsu dearest, do you not remember me anymore? I'm-″

She was cut off when Natsu made a low growl and tried to control his emotions. "What are you doing here Lisanna? You… you were supposed to be dead. You, you tried to kill Lucy. You made her… leave me," he choked out. The cheerful tone of Lisanna disappeared and she snarled. "Natsu dearest, that trash doesn't deserve you, only I do." She made her way out of the shadows. Her appearance was completely different from her younger self. Her white hair was a little bit longer but her outfit was like WOAH. She looked like she was wearing string. Bright pink string. Someone seriously needed to tell her the difference between pretty and skank-bag.

Natsu covered his mouth and turned around to puke. Once he was done, he turned back around to face Lis-hoe-na – I mean _Lisanna_. His face was red from his anger. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I DESERVE? SINCE WHEN WAS YOUR JUDGEMENT RIGHT?" he shouted. Lisanna looked hurt and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. However, Natsu gave no mercy and instead, continued. "I USED TO… TO LOVE YOU. BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU LEFT ME! NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK? I…I…" he trailed off.

Lisanna saw the hurt in Natsu's eyes and looked away. She knew what she did back when they were younger had hurt him. But she really didn't mean to. It was unintentional. But, forgive and forget, right?

_Flashback:_

_ "Lisanna!" shouted a cheerful seven-year-old Natsu as he ran down the rocky path. He stopped when he saw the girl. He grinned cheerfully and hugged her. The little girl's cheeks turned rosy as she hugged back. Natsu let go and grabbed her hand. He led her to a meadow full of one flower: white Camellias. Lisanna smiled gleefully and ran to the meadows. Natsu chuckled and plucked one of the white flowers. He put it in the little girl's hair and stepped backwards to see her in full. He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. Lisanna blushed and stepped forwards to give Natsu a kiss on the cheek._

_ The next day, Natsu planned to surprise Lisanna at the meadows. He ran to the place only to find Lisanna with… another boy. He was full of rage and stormed his way over. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. Lisanna was… making out with a boy with sickly green hair. Lisanna immediately stopped and looked up to Natsu. Her dreamy smile immediately changed to an expression of horror. "L-Let me explain, Natsu! I-I" Lisanna stuttered. Natsu cut her off with a glare and spat, "It's over. I won't forgive, and I won't forget."_

_Flashback End._

Lisanna grimaced at the memory and looked up to see Natsu glaring. She mentally cursed Lucy for all her pain and started chanting a spell. Natsu looked at her with confusion. Lisanna finished her spell and looked up to him with a sly smile. "Natsu dearest, let's see you deal with forgetting your most important person…" she said as she disappeared into thin air. "What? Wait…" Natsu shouted as he felt himself get lightheaded. He then saw a girl with the prettiest blonde hair waving at him.

He knew that face… but whom did it belong to? '_Lucy…' _murmured the voice in his head. 'Lucy…" he thought. 'That name sound familiar, but… who?' he thought as he fainted. 'Lucy…'

* * *

Natsu woke up and stared at the incredibly pretty face staring right at him. "Good, you're alright Natsu! I thought you died on me!" shouted Lucy as she hugged him tightly, crushing him with her chest. Natsu started gasping for air and managed to squeeze out a couple words.

"W-Who... W-Who are you?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Haha! That was just such a dramatic ending right? Anyways, I'll try to update soon. But I'll probab;y only update once every other week. ;( Anyways, I'm still trying to get over my kiss with a gecko. Nto very cool. At all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Angie-chan :D**


	14. NOTICE

Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I would like to say that I have to latest chapter but... I'm fresh out of ideas. It feels like instead of gaining inspiration, everything is just going down the drain. I'm so sorry, but I really don't know how to continue this story currently. So therefore... I am putting this story on hiatus. I'm really sorry! I try to make it up with oneshots and maybe I'll find inspiration soon! It shouldn't take too long so... wish me luck! Again, I'm really sorry!

Ja ne!

Angie-chan

Hope to see you soon! o


End file.
